


Отведи меня в церковь

by fandom_Kylux_2016, ResidentTrickster



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Закадровая драма, грязные разговорчики, мафия!AU, неграфичные вещества, некоторое количество матерных слов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все происходило по одной и той же схеме: они приезжали домой к Рену, тот шел варить кофе, а Хакс за это время успевал быстро подрочить в туалете. Но не в этот раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отведи меня в церковь

В баре было темно и довольно тихо. С потолка лилась медленная томная музыка, за немногочисленными столиками сидели люди — политики, копы, спортсмены, голливудские звезды. В полумраке было непросто разглядеть их лица, но Хакс знал почти всех присутствующих. Потому он и любил этот бар: в нем собирались только свои — те, кто был лоялен к мистеру Сноуку, и можно было не ждать внезапных неприятностей. Впрочем, сегодня у Хакса не было времени на отдых и развлечения.

 

— Где он? — спросил Хакс, подойдя к стойке.

 

— Как обычно, шеф, — ответил темнокожий бармен. Кажется, его звали Финном. — На нижнем уровне.

 

Хакс скривился. И в самом деле, типичный вечер пятницы.

 

— Ясно. И давно он там?

 

— Недавно, час где-то, — бармен помолчал и спросил, явно из вежливости: — Налить вам выпить?

 

— В другой раз, Финн, — Хакс коротко улыбнулся. — Я не пью на работе.

 

— Удачи, шеф, — крикнул бармен ему в спину.

 

Похоже, его и правда звали Финном.

 

На нижнем уровне было громче и куда как жарче. Те, кому не хватило места в специально предназначенных комнатах, бесстыдно трахались прямо у стены. Брезгливо стряхнув с себя чьи-то наглые руки, Хакс пошел вперед. Для Рена всегда держали свободную комнату в самом конце коридора — вернее сказать, не было самоубийц, готовых сунуться в нее без приглашения.

 

Формально Хакса никто не приглашал, но ему было насрать.

 

Рен вытянулся поперек широкой кровати с пошлейшим алым балдахином. Его длинные мускулистые ноги лежали на плечах у тощего светловолосого парня. Тот шептал что-то неразборчивое и медленно трахал Рена в задницу. Другой парень, светло-рыжий, чувственно целовал его в губы. На полу валялись три пустые бутылки из-под шампанского. Похоже, веселье было в самом разгаре.

 

— Вечеринка закончена, — громко сообщил Хакс, включая свет поярче.

 

Первым, что он заметил, были белые разводы от порошка на прикроватном столике. Паршиво, нечего сказать: под коксом Рен зачастую творил полную хрень. Да и любовники его были, судя по выражению лиц, совершенно обдолбанными.

 

— Привет, Хакс, — Рен неохотно отпихнул от себя рыжего и улыбнулся припухшим от поцелуев ртом. — Чего тебе надо?

 

— Одевайся, — Хакс отвел взгляд. — Мы уходим.

 

— Иди нахер, у меня выходной, — Рен отвернулся и снова притянул любовника к себе.

 

Это начинало всерьез бесить.

 

— Есть работа. Сноук сказал найти тебя хоть у дьявола в заднице и привести в чувство. У нас два часа, так что прогоняй своих шлюх и собирайся.

 

Это подействовало, как и всегда. Перечить Сноуку даже Рен не решался.

 

— Что, даже кончить мне нельзя? — с вызовом спросил он.

 

— Нельзя, — отозвался Хакс. Он старался не смотреть, но все равно заметил и лихорадочный румянец на щеках, и возбужденный член немаленьких размеров, и широкие ладони, и россыпи родинок. Странно это было: Хакс видел Рена голым бессчетное количество раз, и все равно это зрелище смутно будоражило его.

 

— Смотрите, он мной командует, — Рен усмехнулся. — Ладно, ребята, в следующий раз закончим.

 

Хакс не смотрел, но от влажного звука, с которым светловолосый достал из Рена свой член, по спине прошла дрожь и во рту вдруг стало сухо. Он слышал, как Рен поднялся с кровати, как рылся в карманах и отсчитывал купюры, как выпроводил своих любовников за дверь — и с каждым новым звуком знакомое жгучее чувство внутри крепло. Это был не первый раз, когда Хакс вытаскивал Рена из-под очередной шлюхи; он прекрасно знал, что будет дальше. Они приедут домой к Рену, тот пойдет варить кофе и трезветь, а Хакс за это время как раз успеет быстро передернуть в туалете. Да, он понимал, что у него нет ни единой логической причины хотеть Рена, но в такие вечера не мог обуздать свои желания. Затем они отправятся на задание, и все будет как обычно.

 

— Чего не смотришь? — ехидно спросил Рен, брякнув пряжкой ремня. — Боишься увидеть что-то новое?

 

— Боюсь, что мне начнут сниться кошмары, — Хакс обернулся и смерил его брезгливым — ему хотелось верить, что именно брезгливым — взглядом. — Я буду ждать тебя в машине. Надеюсь, ты в состоянии дойти самостоятельно.

 

— Комплексуешь и поэтому не можешь больше выносить мое общество? — Рен расправил мощные плечи.

 

Хакс в очередной раз подумал о том, какое же у этого кретина прекрасное сильное тело.

 

— Не могу больше выносить запах перегара и твои идиотские шутки, — он пошел к двери. — Одевайся и выходи. Даю тебе пять минут.

 

— Да пошел ты, — бросил Рен вслед.

 

Однако к машине он вышел ровно через пять минут, Хакс засек время.

 

***

— Не гони так, меня тошнит, — слабо проговорил Рен после десяти минут езды. Судя по бледному лицу, он и правда конкретно перебрал сегодня.

 

— Заблюешь мою машину — вышвырну на шоссе, — отозвался Хакс и подбавил газу.

 

— Сука, — Рен сглотнул. — Бесишься, потому что тебе нельзя пить?

 

— Мне можно пить, — ровно проговорил Хакс. — Я просто не люблю это.

 

— Да ладно, — Рен ухмыльнулся. — У тебя были проблемы с алкоголем, и ты в завязке, я угадал?

 

— Бред, — Хакс крепче вцепился в руль. С алкоголем у него и правда были проблемы, но это давно осталось в прошлом. Никому не нужно было об этом знать, особенно Рену.

 

— Или это из-за того, что твой папаша священник? — насмешливо продолжил тот. — Серьезно, когда я впервые услышал, что твой папаша ебаный католический священник, я ржал как больной. Быть не может, сказал я тогда ребятам, быть не может, чтобы у этого рыжего ублюдка папаша был священником.

 

В висках застучало. Хакс никогда не делал тайны из своего происхождения: да, его мамаша умудрилась залететь от католического священника. Тридцать четыре года назад эту новость обсуждала вся деревня, но со временем сплетникам надоело перетирать одно и то же. Так они и жили: отец служил в местном приходе, мать готовила обеды в столовой, Хакс старательно учился в школе. Изредка отец подкидывал немного денег и дарил старую одежду из коробки для пожертвований, но большую часть времени делал вид, будто сына у него нет. Никого это не удивляло — соседи дружно решили, что вина за случившееся целиком и полностью лежит на матери. Когда-то и самому Хаксу это положение дел казалось вполне нормальным. Он даже поступил в семинарию, чтобы быть ближе к богу — и к отцу. Но в процессе обучения Хакс понял, что ему совсем не нравится отпускать грехи, а еще — что его папаша полный мудак и лицемер, нарушивший все возможные заповеди. На него было жалко тратить пули, и хорошо, что он, как и мать, умер своей смертью много лет назад.

 

Как бы то ни было, обсуждать это с Реном, благополучным сынком сенатора Органы и бизнесмена Соло, совершенно не хотелось. Иногда Хакса так и подмывало спросить, что же сподвигло благополучного мальчика влезть в такие грязные дела. Мысль о том, как Рена взбесит этот вопрос, отзывалась приятным теплом под ребрами. На самом деле Хакс знал ответ: Рен просто был ненормальным, непригодным для обычной жизни, как и он сам. Поэтому они оба оказались там, где оказались.

 

— Еще мне рассказали, что до службы в армии ты учился в семинарии, — не отставал Рен. — Это правда?

 

Хакс кивнул.

 

— Да ты, оказывается, правильный ирландский мальчик и добрый католик! — Рен издал короткий смешок. — Кстати, у тебя акцент слышно, когда ты нервничаешь, ты в курсе?

 

— Отъебись от меня, — сквозь зубы сказал Хакс. Он ненавидел свой акцент. — Не отвлекай от дороги.

 

Рен немного помолчал и спросил:

 

— Ты молишься, прежде чем прострелить кому-нибудь башку?

 

— Я молюсь по воскресеньям, — Хакс сам не знал, зачем сказал правду. — По воскресеньям я хожу в церковь и вспоминаю все, что сделал за неделю.

 

Он ожидал новую порцию насмешек, но Рен произнес совсем другое:

 

— Помолись когда-нибудь за меня, хорошо?

 

Хакс не знал, что ответить, и оттого промолчал. До дома они доехали в тишине.

 

***

От долгой дороги Рена совсем развезло, и в спальню его пришлось вести.

 

— Урод, — ругался Хакс сквозь зубы. — Урод сраный, мне нужно, чтобы ты пришел в чувство. Там пятеро, меня нужно будет подстраховать.

 

— Кто они? — вяло спросил Рен, безропотно позволив уложить себя на большую кровать.

 

— Какая тебе разница? — огрызнулся Хакс. — Они — твоя работа. У тебя час на то, чтобы оклематься. Что ты намешал сегодня, а?

 

— Кокс, пиво, шампанское, — лениво перечислял Рен. — Разденешь меня? Мне нужно поспать. Хоть ботинки сними.

 

Хакс стиснул зубы. Нахальство выводило из себя до темноты перед глазами.

 

— Тебе нужно под холодный душ. Ты работать не сможешь.

 

— Смогу, — Рен улыбнулся. — Я даже пьяный стреляю лучше тебя трезвого.

 

Это было неприятной правдой: Рен был профессионалом и никогда не промахивался. Пьяный, трезвый, обдолбанный — он был лучшим. Хакс же был тем единственным, кто мог работать с ним. Он сам не знал, как так получалось. Наверное, дело было в том, что Хакс — да, следовало признаться в этом хотя бы себе — давно и безнадежно хотел Рена. А может, и не только в этом: между ними определенно было что-то еще. Что-то, лежащее между дружбой и желанием трахать всю ночь без перерыва.

 

Тем временем Рен перевернулся на живот и задумчиво посмотрел на Хакса из-под растрепанной челки.

 

— Хочешь, секрет расскажу? Я знаю, чем ты обычно занимаешься, пока я варю кофе, — протянул он. — Давно знаю. Ты дрочишь на меня в туалете. Правда?

 

Хакс сделал медленный вдох, чтобы голова не так кружилась. Глупо было думать, что такой проницательный тип, как Рен, не заметит рано или поздно.

 

— И? — равнодушно спросил Хакс. Оправдываться было глупо.

 

— И я должен спросить у тебя прямо, — Рен приподнялся на локтях и сделал очень серьезное лицо. — Скажи честно, Армитаж Брендол Хакс, ты что, втрескался в меня?

 

Это оказалось неожиданно больно. Не больнее, конечно, чем когда пулю достают из руки, но все равно неприятно.

 

— Да пошел ты, — Хакс отвернулся, боясь показать свою растерянность — и свою обиду. — Я сделаю кофе, а ты приводи себя в порядок и спускайся. У нас мало времени.

 

— Нет, подожди, — в голосе Рена звучало что-то незнакомое. — Я не это хотел сказать. В смысле, это, но не совсем.

 

— А что именно ты хотел сказать? — спросил Хакс, не оборачиваясь.

 

Он чувствовал, что ответ ему не понравится.

 

— Что, кажется, сегодня я достаточно обдолбан, чтобы предложить тебе секс, — скороговоркой выпалил Рен.

 

Повисла липкая тишина. Хакс понимал, что не должен вестись на эти жалкие слова, с большой вероятностью лживые, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: от возбуждения яйца звенели.

 

— Тебя сегодня трахали на моих глазах, — медленно проговорил Хакс. Он чувствовал, что свихнется, если не получит разрядки. — И я даже не уверен, что это был твой первый партнер за эту ночь.

 

Ответа не последовало. Рен сполз с кровати, пошатываясь, подошел ближе и обнял его за спину. Несколько секунд Хакс не дышал: эта внезапная близость была слишком интимной. Гораздо более интимной, чем возможный секс.

 

— Может, он и не был первым, — шепнул Рен на ухо. - Может, я хотел быть растянутым для тебя.

 

— Шлюха, — выплюнул Хакс, не думая, что говорит. — Меня тошнит от тебя.

 

— Возможно, — Рен потерся о его бедро своим стояком. — Но ты все равно хочешь этого. Даже зная, сколько во мне побывало членов. Тебе противно, но ты хочешь меня. Я знаю. Чувствую.

 

Хакс прикрыл глаза. Сердце стучало в горле, и ужасно хотелось поддаться этому сладкому грязному порыву. Рен обнимал его, и было очевидно — он тоже хочет, он не издевается. Возможно, настал черед Хакса поиздеваться? Отпихнуть от себя, сказать какую-нибудь грубость, рассмеяться. Возможно, если бы колени не дрожали так сильно, Хакс действительно так бы и поступил.

 

— А ты чего хочешь? — спросил Хакс, с трудом вывернувшись из объятий. Теперь они с Реном стояли лицом к лицу.

 

Вместо ответа тот взял его за запястье, поднес ладонь ко рту и медленно облизал пальцы.

 

— Ты… — Хакс захлебнулся воздухом. — Почему сейчас?

 

— Хороший кокс попался, вштырило, — улыбка у Рена была зыбкой, неуверенной.

 

Хакс сглотнул.

 

— Ты понимаешь, что у нас десять минут?

 

Собственный голос охрип и показался чужим.

 

— Ты думаешь, что продержишься дольше? — Рен просунул ему руку между ног. Даже через плотную брючную ткань это ощущалось головокружительно. — Да ты уже сейчас кончить готов, правда?

 

— Заткнись, — Хакс отпихнул его от себя. — У тебя хоть презервативы есть?

 

Взгляд у Рена был хищный и совершенно чокнутый.

 

— Слабо трахнуть меня без резинки?

 

— Слабо. Не хочу подцепить от тебя какое-нибудь дерьмо.

 

— Тогда возьми все, что надо, в ящике.

 

Рен снова опустился на кровать и начал возиться с ремнем. Темные пушистые волосы скрывали лицо, и эта картина казалась удивительно красивой, Хакс даже засмотрелся. А потом Рен поднял взгляд, посмотрел внимательно и спросил коротко:

 

— Что?

 

Сочетание этого «что» и бархатного взгляда задело за живое, и Хакс решил: к черту все, к черту все, что было и все, что будет. Он сел рядом, притянул Рена к себе и крепко поцеловал. Тот сначала замер, явно не ожидая таких нежностей, но потом горячо ответил. Хакс понимал, что этим выдает себя с головой и что теперь Рен будет считать его несчастным влюбленным, но сейчас все казалось неважным. Губы пахли вином, и довольно скоро Хакс почувствовал себя пьяным.

 

Наверное, поэтому он раздевался и возился с презервативом гораздо дольше, чем следовало. Рен терпеливо ждал и даже не отпускал комментариев, только смотрел странно. То ли нежно, то ли неверяще.

 

— Тебя, наверное, сейчас без смазки можно отыметь, — грубовато шепнул Хакс, наваливаясь сверху.

 

В ответ Рен больно укусил его за губу. Одновременно он подавался вперед так нетерпеливо, что Хаксу с трудом удалось сдержаться и не попытаться и в самом деле присунуть ему без смазки.

 

— Ложись лицом в подушку, — приказал Хакс. — Я устал от твоего идиотского лица.

 

На самом деле он боялся, что не продержится и минуты, если будет смотреть на эти чувственные губы.

 

— Какой же ты все-таки удивительный уебок, — ответил Рен, однако подчинился.

 

Для человека, который давал всем подряд, он оказался удивительно узким. Возможно, Рен врал, и любовников у него было не так уж и много. Это была единственная трезвая мысль, которую Хакс сумел додумать до конца. Разум затопило острое, обжигающее удовольствие, и он отпустил себя. Позволил себе кусать шею, сжимать бедра, вбиваться глубоко и почти бездумно, наверняка причиняя боль. Рен оказался прав — хватило его совсем ненадолго. Сложно было ожидать другого: Хакс слишком давно этого хотел. Если быть откровенным, то почти с первой встречи.

 

Впрочем, Рен выглядел так, будто и он давно хотел. Хотя, скорее всего, дело было в ударной дозе наркотиков и алкоголя. Хакс решил не думать об этом пока что.

 

Пока что они лежали рядом, в полумраке, соприкасаясь бедрами.

 

— Хакс, — тихо позвал Рен. Он пристально глядел в потолок.

 

— Что? — Хакс посмотрел на часы, которые так и не снял, и присвистнул: — Нам выходить скоро. Нужно вставать. В душ не успеем, салфетки есть?

 

— В ящике, — Рен лениво потянулся. — Дай и мне тоже.

 

Кое-как вытершись, Хакс неохотно поднялся с кровати и начал одеваться. Глупо было снимать с себя все, можно было ограничиться брюками, но слишком уж хотелось почувствовать Рена целиком, всей кожей. Возможно, случившееся сейчас не повторится никогда больше.

 

— Знаешь, — Рен заговорил снова. Его голос звучал удивительно трезво. — Я хотел предложить кое-что.

 

— Что именно? — спросил Хакс, спешно застегивая рубашку.

 

— Я хочу пойти в церковь в это воскресенье, — Рен помолчал. — С тобой.

 

Пожалуй, такого предложения Хакс не ожидал.

 

— Ты же англиканец вроде, — напомнил он.

 

— А что, для тебя есть какая-то принципиальная разница? — Рен нахмурился, изображая недоумение.

 

Хакс задумался на секунду — и ответил совершенно искренне:

 

— В общем-то никакой особенной разницы нет. Если хочешь, пойдем вместе.


End file.
